Wish You Were Here
by Dragonfly Hellwege
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne. [We do not own QAF]


_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you, it's not like that at all_

 _There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it_

 **[THE LOFT, PITTSBURGH, 20 JANUARY 2012]**

He was miserable. He was finally admitting it. Nothing like taking over seven years for him to come to that conclusion. Taking another swig from the beer he had been nursing since returning home early from Kinnetik, Brian sat down on the sofa and stared out the window. It was raining outside. Raining, not snowing in January. He took another swig of his beer to find it empty. Sighing, he leaned forward and placed the bottle on the coffee table before settling back into the cusions. The radio was playing on low but with the silence of the loft, it sounded much louder then usual. That was when the song started playing that made Brian finally realize he missed his Sunshine.

Seven painful years had passed since Brian had pushed Justin out the door for New York. Seven years of them driving and flying back and forth when they could see each other. About twice a week Justin would try to return to Pittsburgh for good but either Brian, Justin's art or Justin's agent would change that plan before he even stepped foot out of his luxury studio apartment. In his cold but now thawed heart, Brian had never wanted Justin to head to New York but of course Lindsay had gotten in his head before she and Melanie took off with the kids to Canada only to turn right back around before the year was out.

There were so many times that Brian just wanted to call up his Sunshine and demand he get his ass to Pittsburgh to stay. He just could never bring himself to do that. He would have the phone in hand, fingers ready to dial before Lindsay's voice would break through telling him that Justin needed to be in New York. Sure, Justin was a big fat fucking success now but a part of Brian believed that New York was the only place that the young blond was going to do the best that he can. Brian had been to every single opening. Anything that had Justin's art showing, he was there. He didn't care what was going on in his life, he had people to help run Kinnetik for a reason.

Finally taking his eyes away from the window, Brian picked up the little black velvet box that he had stashed away in the safe at Kinnetik since he bought them seven years ago. Their wedding rings. He could never bring himself to return them, always thinking in the back of his mind that one day he and Justin would actually go through with the wedding, or at least wear them. They were monogamous already. Have been for the last three years, though they weren't telling anyone else that. He never sold the country manor he had bought for his prince either. It was where he stayed when he didn't want to be bothered by anyone, which seemed to be often lately. Nobody but Ted and Cynthia knew about the house and Justin thought he had sold it.

Today was no differet. He just wanted to be alone but he didn't want to drive all the way out to the house. It was family dinner night at Debbie's but Brian had decided to skip. The only way he knew that was possible was to fake a last minute trip for business. The only ones to know it wasn't true were Ted and Cynthia. Cynthia was the one to help with telling the family off if they called and Brian knew that Ted wouldn't say anything. Over the years they had become pretty close friends. So here he was alone in the loft, thinking of Justin, listening to a song that reminded him of what he missed with the blond, and not going to a family dinner where he should be. Looking at his watch, Brian knew everyone would be sitting around the table at Debbie's getting ready to start eating now.

The next song started to play and Brian really listened. He couldn't believe the lyrics. They seemed to sum how he felt in wanting his Sunshine back home with him. Closing his eyes, he imagined that Justin was in the loft with him, the gold rings on their fingers. They were happy and nothing could ruin that anymore. No baseball bats or fiddlers or bombs or fucking New York. They were finally going to have their 'happily ever after' like Justin (and now Brian) wanted. The song ended and Brian made up his mind. He was going to get his Sunshine back. Grabbing the phone, he dialed the number quickly.  
 _  
And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

 _Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

 **[THE STUDIO, NEW YORK, 20 JANUARY 2012]**

Justin sat with a fellow artist looking over their artwork for the upcoming show in just a month. The radio was playing loudly so they almost had to yell just to be heard. They worked better that way. Having to share a studio space from time to time was a hardship for Justin but he liked Curtis. He was funny and crazy and great to chat with. Curtis was just a little older then Justin, about a year or so. Married with a four year old son. He was really tall and super skinny. If you were to look at him, he seemed like he never eat but Justin was shocked to find that Curtis ate just as much as Justin did, if not more and never seemed to gain one single pound. Justin soon found out that Curtis loved video games and a card game called Magic but art was really his passion and just a year ago, the young man had decided to pursue his dream and become an artist. He and his wife Heather had moved out from a small town in Michigan with their son Gabe. Gabe reminded Justin so much of Gus.

Of course Gus was now almost eleven years old but the kid was just as cute and adorable and looked just like his father. Gus and Gabe also have the same unbreakable love for their fathers. Justin was in awe at how much Gabe reminded him of Gus, which in turn made Justin think about being back home with his family. He had been so upset when he learned that Lindsay and Melanie had returned to Pittsburgh less then a year after leaving for Canada but whenever he tried to return home, he was always stopped. Sure, if he was one hundred percent sure about how much Brian actually missed him, he wouldn't care what anyone said. He would be returning home as soon as possible, screw New York.

But that was not what happened and it was now seven years later. The first three years were a little hell and nightmare for the young blond. He was living in a crappy apartment and barely selling anything. Then, his luck had changed. He meet Ruby and she become his agent. And that was when everything sky rocketed. He had show after show. One a month. They were for one or two paintings at a time and with other newer artists, but it was a start. That lasted for about a year and a half before he got his first solo show. Since then, everything had been running perfectly for his career.

His love life was something completely different though. He and Brian still saw each other as often as possible but for Justin that was't enough. He had almost resented Brian for telling him he had to go to New York but he also understood that he had to at least try. Well he's tried, more then enough. Seven years worth. He was ready to return home but he didn't know how to break it to Brian and make sure the older brunet agreed with him this time. He didn't want to be turned away and told to stay somewhere he wasn't completely happy anymore. Pittsburgh made him happy, his family and friends. Brian made him the most happy. Justin was sure that if Brian were around all the time, his art would be so much better then it has been since he moved to New York all those years ago.

Justin was pulled out of his musings when the radio crackled and the current radio host started talking. What he was saying caught Justin's attention and he turned to the radio, as did Curtis. "This next song was request from a man in Pittsburgh for the man he loves here in New York. From Rage to JT, here is 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne." Justin's eyes grew wide at the song and artist but soon filled with tears as he listened to the song. The song filled the studio, bouncing off the walls and ringing in Justin's ears. As the song ended, Justin's cell started ringing.

 _I love the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth, is that I really mi-i-iss_

 _All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

 _Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

 **[HORVATH-NOVOTNY HOUSEHOLD, PITTSBURGH, 20 JANUARY 2012]**

"This next song was request from a man in Pittsburgh for the man he loves here in New York. From Rage to JT, here is 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne."

All talking ceased at the table. Heads turned to watch the radio as the song played. Tears filled many eyes. Eyes widened as the words of the radio host finally penetrated their brains. Debbie placed her hand over her heart. Emmett wiggled silently in his chair as he cried, Drew comforting him. Linday and Melanie smiled at each other. Michael wrapped his arms round Ben. Hunter rolled his eyes and continued eating, his girlfriend smacking him on the arm. Ted just sat back and watched it all. Blake at his side, doing the same. Carl handed Debbie and Emmett tissues. Gus and Jenny Rebecca watched all the different reactions of the adults in fascination and confusion. And then the song ended and the radio host spoke again.

"I have been requested to play that every hour for the next twenty-four just in case JT missed that one. I hope you two find each other again; Rage and JT."

Debbie was the first to speak, "It's about damn time!"

Ted was up and out of the kitchen as he quickly dialed a number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Justin?"

 _"Hang on, he's in a bit of shock right now."_

"Is this Curtis?"

 _"Yeah."_

"This is Ted. Just tell him that a plane ticket will be waiting for him in the morning."  
 _  
"Will do."_

Ted hung up and turned around to see the rest of the family watching him. He shrugged and nobody said anything and he knew they didn't hear what he had been talking about. He quickly returned to kitchen and sat down. Everyone seemed to be talking a mile a minute about what had just happened. Michael wanted to call Brian to make sure he was alright but restrained himself. They all knew now that he wasn't gone on a business trip like he had said. They had a feeling he was at the loft, having been building up the courage to do what he had just done to get his Sunshine back.

 _No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go_

 _(Let go let go let go let go)_

 _No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go_

 _(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_

 _Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._  
 **  
[THE LIBERTY DINER, PITTSBURGH, 21 JANUARY 2012]**

Word had spread fast. Many men on Liberty had heard the declaration and the song on the radio the night before during one of it's hourly runs. It was still going and wouldn't stop until eight that night. Most couldn't believe that Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue (even if he has been out of the scene for years) would do something like that. Others couldn't believe it took him so long. The whole gang sat in the diner, all having lunch. Ben and Michael sat on one side while Ted and Blake sat across from them. Lindsay and Melanie and Emmett and Drew sat in another booth. Carl had a chair pulled up to the table with Ben, Michael, Ted and Blake while Hunter and his girlfriend Rachel had chairs pulled up at the other booth. Brian had shown up a little over an hour ago and had stuffed in next to Michael and Ben. Gus and Jenny Rebecca were sitting at the counter enjoying their lunch.

Brian's back was too the door when the bell rang and he didn't bother to look to see who had entered. That was when the entire diner went silent. Brian looked up from the coffee he had barely touched. Ted and Black and Carl were all watching something behind him. Looking to see, everyone else in his line of view also were. Michael and Ben had turned to look over the booth as well. And then Brian knew. Slowly he turned in the booth and his eyes locked on with the blue orbs of the one person he loved. As soon as their eyes locked, the blond slowly broke out in a megawatt sunshine smile. A smile slowly creaped onto Brian's face as he rose from the booth and took three long strides toward the blond. Their eyes never left each other. Nobody's eyes left them either. Men were even looking in from outside.

"Sunshine." Brian attacked Justin's lips with his own.

He didn't care who was watching now. His Sunshine had gotten his message and was home to stay.

 _Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._


End file.
